Marieke Westenenk
[[Marieke Westenenk|'Marieke Westenenk']] (June 30, 1986) is a Dutch actress, singer, dancer, and model. From her 4th, she stands on stage as a classical dancer, singer, and she appears in various amateur musicals. On her 11th, she started her professional career as an orphan girl Kate in the musical Annie. On her 14th, she made her television debut in the series of Ice NCRV, as the young skater Maaike. Since that time, she has played guest roles include Good times, bad times, Beware!! and ONM. After high school in, in, on the Christian College Nassau Veluwe, Marieke at the Fontys Dance Academy in Tilburg studied musical direction. She has after this training workshops and trainings, and had singing lessons at the conservatory in Tilburg. From 2006 was featured in the successful children's series Marieke Anubis , as Joyce Bodegraven . She held until 2009 this role. Besides Anubis the series she has also played in the movies: 'Anubis and the path of the seven sins "and" Anubis and the revenge of Arghus', and in the theater "Anubis and the grail of eternal friendship." If Joyce has released a solo song 'Sunday' on the CD of Anubis. In March / April 2010, was seen in the Internet game Marieke Miljoenenjacht , and in May 2010 in the last two episodes of ONM . She takes the role of Annelieke Builders on. In 2010 starts the collaboration with bakery Bakker Bart, she's here to date's face, as a baker girl BB. In early 2011, Marieke sang the role of Lisa Woudenberg in the new family series of Efteling Raveleijn . During 2011 she does several workshops and she takes a pilot for a comedy series. And in November 2011 can be seen in the police / drama series Marieke Hart at Hard . In 2012, Marieke some guest roles in the comedy series, Neon Letters, by Dennis van der Ven and Jeroen Koningsbrugge. She also played a leading role in the comedy series of SBS 6, a man comes to the docto. In 2013 will see Marieke in the new daily comedy series of SBS 6, I love you too . Here, she sings one of the fixed roller, Sanne. In 2014, Marieke is back as blonde Mandy again in season 2 and 3 A man goes to the doctor. She also played guest roles in series such as Het kasteel van Sinterklaas & de bonte wensballon, Cozy Bar, and Popoz In October 21, 2015, it was confirmed that she was dating Maurits Wetemans. View the Marieke Westenenk Gallery. Trivia * Marieke sing the solo song "Zondag" in Het Huis Anubis . * She can be seen in a lot of commercials and was even the face of a huge store in the Netherlands. * She dated Vincent Banic while she was on the show. * She left the show early in the fourth season to focus on other acting opportunities. * in 2004 she participated in American Idol, but she was not among the final 27 candidates. * She was formerly working in Studio 100 and when after the Het huis anubis ended. Filmography 'Television' 'Movies' 'Shorts' Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actresses Category:Females